Miko Tachibana
| image = | race = Genetically Enhanced | birthday =04 MA | age = | gender = Male | height =5ft 6in | weight =120 lbs | blood type =OO | affiliation = | occupation = Project M2-9 | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | homeplanet = Unknown Colony int he South Galaxy | base of operations = | relatives = All Deceased | education = | storyline = Dragon Ball Wikia | roleplay = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Ao Sora is a human who was experimented on by an unknown scientist in the South Galaxy aboard a space colony, following these experiments he was granted the power of pure speed. He then spent his life being used as a human battery to power the colony however thanks to the intervention of Sayuri he gained his freedom and traveled around the galaxy training to be the best. Appearance and Personality Having shoulder length hair and reddish brown eyes, Ao is a young man who is normally seen wearing a orange scarf and black long sleeved shirt with matching pants. On his feet he wears high top boots that are light weight and on his hands he wears finger-less gloves. Ao is a quirky individual that likes to do almost everything fast, whether it be speaking, eating or moving he has to be the fastest. Ever since he obtained his freedom he has been moving aiming to be the fastest thing in the universe, something that has influenced his interactions with other beings hes encountered. Easily angered and greatly offended when called slow, he tries to live up to his self given title as the embodiment of speed. Background Ao was born at the cost of his mothers death, leaving him an orphan since his father was missing in action. Taken in by the science bureau, he was used in their experiments on an application of Ki for an unlimited power source, but due to the nature of ki being only expended by living things, they choose to change Ao's genetic structure so that it innately drew in ki from around him and then use it outwardly making him a living battery. Due to their tampering they didn't count on Ao being granted speed, something that they had trouble controlling causing him to burst around the colony at high speeds for hours on end until he tired out. This was then used to power the colony as his movement generated a dense armor which protected his body by an unknown process which was later called ki transcription, the process of reforming Ki into a solid state, a byproduct of the testing to harness Ki. Ao spent most of his life as a subject, until Sayuri made a trip to the human colony and sensed a large amount of Ki coming from the core. Freeing the young boy he thanked her and fainted only to be taken in by the alien as she nursed his body and trained him once he came too. After about 4 years he managed to control his armor dubbing it "Radical Burst" and using it he took his revenge on the scientist that used him, before leaving the colony. Powers and Abilities Ki Transcription Ao was experimented on by scientist shortly after he was born and given the power to innately harness Ki and reconfigure it in order to move witth large burst of speed, which as a child he could not control. His Ki is azure in tint and doesn't act in the same manner as normal as he doesn't need to charge his Ki in order to use his powers he simply focuses in on his inner ki and then his body simply reacts and breaks down matter around him into pure Ki energy in order to reform it into his armor. His entire nature is speed, meaning that outside of martial arts he is a typical human. Similar to Saori a girl marked with the Mark Of Sigma, Ao's ability was labeled as Ki Transcription and to a limited degree he possesses mild telepathic powers which manifest as premonitions. Techniques *'Premonitions': Due to his Ki Transcriptions Ao is able to see into the future and predict events however since the future is never set in stone he can only see a potential future rather than a certain one meaning that if his opponent or targets thoughts change so does the vision. *'Radical Impact': After propelling himself into the air, Ao uses the pistons to then fling himself at mach 1 towards his opponents and right before he nears his opponents he spins in the air and axe kicks them into the ground with great force. *'Radical Shockwave': Spinning around at high speeds, Ao is able to use his centrifugal force to create gale force winds. These winds are able to push back his opponents and or cut them with the high air currents. *'Radical Whiplash Spin:' Spinning at mach 1, Ao is able to create a bubble of swirling winds to protect himself as long as he remains in motion. Using this prevents him from attacking however. *'Seven Blade Storm': After drawing in a large amount of Ki, the seven spikes extend out and then he takes a crouching sprinter mount on the ground. After charging his pistons he propels off the ground and speeds at his opponent using blinding speed and razor sharp spikes, leaving a large seven pointed star, which has the potential to bash through defenses like a battering ram. *'Extreme Shockwave': As an upgrade on the traditional Radical Impact, this technique takes the attack one step farther. Rather than delivering a kick with simply a miniature twister around his legs, Ao will first use his speed to propel himself into the air and then launch his attack downwards. The force and friction he exerts on the air actually ignites it around him adding to the effect of his kick. *'Radical Spin Drive': Not yet revealed. Transformations Radical Burst Radical Burst is the power to "shorten the universe" using speed generated by breaking down matter into Ki and then by molding it within his body, he is able to compress and harden it into a pair of streamlined boots, which are bonded to his legs up to his knees and allow him to move at high rates of speed. When activated his legs and feet are split showing a strange glowing ki energy that is created by his body subconsciously. This Ki is warped and wrapped around his legs forming the shape of a strange metal alloy which is molded into his boots and have a lightning bolt shaped fissure on the side which open up to draw in more ki to propel him forward. There is a piston in the heel which also propels him forward at high speeds using pressurized air. This power allows him to move at near sonic speeds and velocities on par with Saiyans and other higher lifeforms while in their base states, using his high speed kicks to deliver increasingly forceful blows. Radical Burst: Gear Second After training intensely he was able to "upgrade" his armor into an advanced form., In this second state, his armor spreads up his legs to his waist, and then creeps up to his arms encasing them, meeting on his back, forming a shell of sorts. Added to his armor he also gains seven spikes three on his back, and one on each limb and his hair grows longer and becomes sorta wild. He also gains a visor over his eyes, which protects his eyes at his higher speeds. While in this state he is able to contend with Sayuri in both her transformed state, and normal form but it falls short of defeating her Kaio-ken transformation due to the multiplied ki output it grants her. Radical Burst: Gear Third Trivia *His primary power was inspired by the Alter Powers from the Anime/Manga S-cry-ed. *As a foil to Saori who is similar to Kazuma, Ao is a composite of Ryuuho and Straight Cougar. Category:Male Category:Ki Manipulator Category:Human Category:Protagonists